


your beauty cascaded on me (for one moment of love)

by OsleyaKomWonkru



Series: The Untold Story of Wonkru [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Before Chaos Ensues, Birthday Sex, Early Days of Bunker Life, F/F, First Time Together, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsleyaKomWonkru/pseuds/OsleyaKomWonkru
Summary: A month into bunker life, things are settling into a routine. But it isn't routine for Niylah to find Octavia crying in the library. Niylah makes it her mission to bring Octavia back into the present, away from the pain of the past, and to celebrate her 18th birthday in a much happier way.“There are much better ways to be celebrating the anniversary of your birth.” Niylah whispered, pulling Octavia to her feet. “Much better ways.”“Oh really?” Octavia asked, her voice growing huskier as she wound her arms around Niylah’s waist. “What did you have in mind?”“Patience, Okteivia.” Niylah gave her a soft kiss. “Let’s get to your room. I’d rather this not be the day that Kane and Indra finally decide to look for you here.”





	your beauty cascaded on me (for one moment of love)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a lot of angsty stuff recently. So let's take a break from the angst with some early bunker days filled with Niytavia smut :)
> 
> Trigedasleng:
> 
> Osleya - champion  
> Okteivia - Octavia  
> Naila - Niylah  
> Chit yu gaf - what is it?  
> Snogon - lover  
> En’s ku - It’s okay  
> Stanop - Good  
> Sha - Yes  
> Hapotei - happy birthday  
> Chof - thank you  
> Beja - please

A month in the bunker, and people were beginning to settle into routines. Simple, predictable. Niylah didn’t expect it would stay that way always, but for now, it kept the peace, and she was grateful for it.

Today though, she noticed that Octavia was somewhat withdrawn, disappearing out the door in the morning without even a kiss goodbye, taking her meals by herself. And after the evening meal, though Indra and Kane were asking after her, no one seemed to know where she had disappeared to.

Niylah knew. But she wasn’t going to tell them. Her _Osleya_ wanted their secret meeting place to remain a secret, and she wasn’t going to break that trust.

But that didn’t mean she was going to let her mope there alone either.

So after Niylah finished her dinner, she abandoned her cart in her bunk room - though she hadn’t slept there in over a week - and headed down to the library.

As expected, she found Octavia tucked into a chair in a far corner. But what she didn’t expect was to find her clutching a book and crying.

_“Okteivia, chit yu gaf, snogon?”_

“Niylah.” Octavia gasped, wiping her tears away hurriedly. “ _En’s ku._ Just… remembering.”

Niylah gently pried the book from Octavia’s grasp, seeing its title - _Columbus III_. It looked like one of the pictures of space that Octavia had showed her in another part of the library.

“Was this your home?” she asked.

“Sort of. It was a part of the Ark. The Ark was made up of many space stations. But parts of this one were the ones where I lived.”

“You don’t talk about the Ark much. I know you hated it, because you spent most of your life hidden. Why remember it today?”

“Today… from the time I was very little, this day was the one I called Freedom. Because in one way or another, I would be free. No longer confined or hidden.”

Niylah frowned. “I don’t understand.”

“It’s my eighteenth birthday. I made myself a promise when I was very young that I wasn’t going to live under the floor forever. What life would that be? I never told my mother or Bellamy, but on my 18th birthday I had planned to go out into the Ark, and accept the consequences. Either they would accept me as a member of their society or they would execute me, but either way… I would be free.”

“But then you ended up on Earth before that.”

Octavia nodded. “I was discovered just before I turned sixteen. Then I spent over a year in lockup. Then we were sent here. I never thought about it once we got to the ground, it wasn’t relevant anymore. But now that I’m under the floor again… Niylah, what if this is where I’m doomed to be forever?”

“It isn’t, _snogon_. In five years, we’ll return to the surface. You’ll see the sun again. The trees, the flowers.”

“If any of it survived _Praimfaya_.”

“And if it didn’t, we’ll grow it again. Spring always returns after winter has ended.”

“I guess that’s true.”

Niylah smiled and kissed Octavia’s temple. “Now, come with me. We’ll take the far tunnels so that we can avoid Kane and Indra.”

“They’re looking for me?”

“Someone is always looking for you. But right now I want all of your attention.”

Octavia smirked. “Oh? And want do you want my attention for?”

“There are much better ways to be celebrating the anniversary of your birth.” Niylah whispered, pulling Octavia to her feet. “ _Much_ better ways.”

“Oh really?” Octavia asked, her voice growing huskier as she wound her arms around Niylah’s waist. “What did you have in mind?”

“Patience, _Okteivia_.” Niylah gave her a soft kiss. “Let’s get to your room. I’d rather this not be the day that Kane and Indra finally decide to look for you here.”

“Good point.”

Octavia grabbed Niylah’s hand and they raced through the back tunnels that hardly anyone ever used, to emerge through an emergency door right next to Octavia’s bedroom. No one else was in the hallway, and they slipped inside quickly, Octavia locking the door behind them as she crowded Niylah against it, pressing open-mouthed kisses along her neck.

“Is this what you had in mind?” Octavia whispered between kisses.

“Getting there.” Niylah gasped as Octavia nipped the sensitive skin behind her ear.

Octavia pulled back, resting her forehead against Niylah’s, looking into the other girl’s eyes, searching them for any signs of hesitation, but finding none. “Yeah?”

“If you want to.”

“I want to.” Octavia whispered in Niylah’s ear, returning to her kisses, though now they felt somewhat hesitant, and she pulled back again. “I’m just… I’ve never, with a woman.”

“ _En’s ku._ ” Niylah murmured, kissing along Octavia’s jaw. “The basics aren’t all that different. Shall I show you?”

“ _Yes_.”

Octavia let her heavy coat drop to the floor behind her, and they promptly almost tripped over it in their eagerness to get to the bed, shedding items of clothing as they went. They’d been spending their nights together for almost two weeks now, but hadn’t yet moved beyond kissing in their underwear.

But now Octavia stood bare before her, and Niylah couldn’t help but admire her as if she was one of the goddesses from her stories brought to life. She was perfect in her imperfection, Niylah’s healer’s gaze going immediately to Octavia’s scars, scars that marked the time that she’d spent on the ground, though it hadn’t even amounted to a full year. The scar on her bicep from Luna’s trident in the Conclave. The wound beneath her ribs from Echo’s sword. Niylah knew it still bothered her, and that she favoured that side whenever they sparred.

Others that Niylah didn’t yet know the stories of, but she intended to make it her mission to learn every inch of Octavia’s body. Starting right now.

Niylah pulled Octavia close, their lips meeting, and they lost themselves in the feel of each other, skin brushing against skin, as Niylah moved them further in the direction of the bed.

When the edge of the bed hit the back of Octavia’s knees, she sat down, pulling Niylah down on top of her, not breaking their kisses for a moment, even as they shuffled around on the bed to lay Octavia back on the pillows.

_“Stanop, Okteivia?”_ Niylah whispered as she ran her fingers up and down her side, watching as she trembled beneath her.

_“Sha.”_

Niylah slid her hand along Octavia’s side, over her hip and dipped between her legs, hearing her gasp at the first touch of her fingers against her. Octavia arched up with a moan as Niylah slipped one of her fingers inside, thumb rubbing lazy circles around her centre.

Octavia pulled Niylah in for a deep kiss, licking into her mouth as she trailed her fingers along the tattoo on Niylah’s back. The kiss cut off with a moan, Octavia’s nails digging into Niylah’s back, as Niylah increased the pressure of her thumb.

Niylah buried her face in Octavia’s neck, sucking marks into the soft skin as she worked her closer and closer to her peak. She felt Octavia’s thighs tremble, and she knew it wouldn’t take much more. She slipped a second finger inside, and Octavia’s eyes snapped open, her breathing quickened, and Niylah felt Octavia’s orgasm shudder through her, muscles contracting around her fingers, as Octavia’s hands clutched at her shoulders, holding her close.

_“Hapotei, Okteivia.”_ Niylah whispered, pressing soft kisses to Octavia’s sweat-slick shoulder, listening to her breathing evening out.

_“Chof, Naila.”_

Octavia let out a final small gasp as Niylah slid her fingers out, and suddenly Niylah found herself on her back with Octavia hovering over her. Octavia’s smile looked sated, but the determined gleam in her eyes said that their evening was not yet over.

Octavia kissed her way along Niylah’s collarbone, settling herself along Niylah’s side, pressing their bodies close. She trailed her fingers between Niylah’s breasts, ducking her head to capture a nipple in her mouth. The sharp cold air hitting it when Octavia took her mouth away made Niylah whimper and immediately miss the warmth of her touch.

“Shhhh.” Octavia whispered, flipping her hair back and kissing along the side of Niylah’s neck as her hand trailed further down, finding Niylah already slick for her.

Octavia teased Niylah with light touches to her clit and kisses dotted all over her chest, better at this than she had any right to be, and Niylah moaned in frustration as Octavia pulled back _yet again_ , leaving her hovering on the edge once more.

_“Beja, Okteivia…”_ Niylah whimpered. _“Beja, snogon.”_

“Your wish is my command.” Octavia murmured in her ear, _finally_ pressing two fingers inside, her thumb circling more firmly over Niylah’s clit, this time _not_ stopping, and Octavia held her as she shuddered apart.

Octavia pressed a long kiss to Niylah’s temple as she slipped her fingers out, resting her hand on Niylah’s abdomen. “Good?” she whispered.

“Very.” Niylah breathed, pulling Octavia back on top of her to kiss her again. “I trust this was a happier way to spend your birthday? Not worrying about the past or the future, just living in the moment?”

“Mmmm.” Octavia agreed, nuzzling into Niylah’s neck. “You’re definitely right about that. But I’m not done yet.”

“Is that right?”

Octavia just smiled, and began kissing a path down Niylah’s chest.

Their night was just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Ever Dream" and "Wish I Had An Angel" by Nightwish.


End file.
